Ni la muerte
by mamelukos777
Summary: Drago había vuelto con sed de venganza, se pudieron defender una vez más, pero se volvió a llevar algo muy preciado para hipo... hipo se ira de la isla pero volverá cambiado ... se enfrentara con un enemigo desconocido y a si mismo


**esta es mi primera historia esta historia sucede después de httyd 2 pero los personajes tienen 17 años **

**no lo puse como crossover porque solo pondré un personaje de otra serie **

* * *

** EL COMIENZO  
**

* * *

Drago había vuelto después de algunos meses con sed de venganza, pero los habitantes de Berk se pudieron defender una vez más, pero se volvió a llevar algo muy preciado para hipo.

Una mañana fría en berk, quizás mas fría de lo habitual ya que reinaba una atmósfera de tristeza y mas en un joven de 17 años que paseaba solo por las calles para luego entrar a la herrería.

-Hola hipo no creía que ibas a venir hoy- decía bocón, hipo solo lo miro mientras de se apoyaba en una mesa

-no te pude decir esto antes pero siento mucho lo de tu madre solo la conociste poco tiempo… hizo una pausa- también… tu padre no se como lo tomaras per

-CALLATE… grito ala ves que golpeo una la mesa en la que estaba apoyado, estuvo en silencio un rato – perdón… pero no quiero hablar de ello – dijo mas calmado

-me voy a caminar un rato – mientras salía

-Espero que se recupere- pensaba bocón mientras lo veía alejarse por la ventana

Hipo caminaba entre unas tiendas provisorias donde se encontraban gente de otras islas que también había destruido, drago y su dragón, asta que escucho una voz conocida, era la de Astrid provenía de una de una tienda, donde estaban todos los jefes de las diferentes aldeas que sobrevivieron se acerco, vio que estaba curando las heridas de Anthony un joven que ya estaba en berk desde algunas semanas de entre 17.18 años con pelo muy peculiar era como de una flama de fuego ,ojos naranjas, era el hijo del jefe de una isla vecina ,se había echo amigo de Astrid ase poco . vio que tenían conversación un poco entretenida se dispuso hablarles vio que el se acerco mas a la cara de Astrid – no – fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar. Paso

La Había besado sin que nadie se lo esperase. Astrid con furia agarro su hacha y lo ataco logrando hacerle una cortada en la cara –quien te crees¡- gritaba mientras intentaba golpearlo otra vez . Pero esto último no lo vio hipo ya que por la furia solo alcanzó a correr del lugar

-chimuelo chimuelo¡-gritaba hipo después de un tiempo apareció –alfil apareces¡- con la respiración agitada por correr y los acontecimientos dados - nos vamos ….- chimuelo lo miro desconcertado - no me preguntes donde , no se, lejos muy lejos – dijo con la vos quebrada y un nudo en la garganta

Ya al anochece Astrid caminaba hacia su casa y pensaba, como le diré a hipo lo que paso hoy o simplemente no decírselo sé lo tenia que decir pero lo aria la mañana siguiente ahora tenia que dormir para pensarlo . Al subir a su habitación se propuso a acostarse cuando vio una nota en un papel sobre su cama la abrió y decía

Cuando leas esto yo ya me iré lejos para nunca volver, pero no me extrañaras ya que encontraste a otra persona te dejo a cargo la aldea significa que eres la jefa algo que siempre quisiste no? Y así te digo adiós con amor hipo

-hipo-dijo y algunas lágrimas se resbalaron por su mejilla

En algún lugar lejos de berk. Hipo estaba volando, pensando el lo que iba a hacer no lo sabia, pero en algo estaba seguro, se vengaría de drago

A la mañana siguiente en berk

Astrid no había dormido nada esa noche - Astrid baja ya – decía su madre después de unos minutos volvió a llamarla era raro que aun no se allá despierto , siempre se despertaba muy temprano así que subió , abrió la puerta y la vio sentada en la ventana con la mirada perdida –hija que te pasa- pregunto la madre -se fue, Hipo se fue … y todo por mi culpa – con un tono de tristeza, luego le explico todo a su madre – que debo hacer madre - -no se- le dijo

Ya al medio día Astrid fue a la herrería para hablar con bocón, el le aconsejo que se lo tenia que informar a toda la aldea, llamaron a toda la aldea al gran salón para decirlo

Estaban todos reunidos- silencio- grita bocón y todos se callan, era raro porque esta era la tarea de Estoico, Astrid se levanta y dice – los e reunido hoy para decirles… no se como decir esto así que iré directamente al grano - respiro hondo – hipo se fue-

-Solo para eso nos llamaste, si hipo siempre ase esas cosas, no se queda quieto esta de un lado a otro con sus inventos y esas cosas suyas – decía entre risas patán recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de bocón – no esta ves se va quizás para siempre… y me dejo a cargo la aldea – todos se quedaron sorprendidos – traidor- se escucho en una esquina -hipo es un traidor- decía Mildew mientras salía de entre la multitud –como te atreves- decía Astrid mientras se acercaba para atacarlo pero fue detenida por Gothi quien se puso en su camino y dio la señal para que mildew continué - es un traidor, quizás no sepa de memoria las reglas , pero se que cualquier vikingo sin excepción alguna que deje la isla, sin razón aparente que ,solo se va como si nada … la gente empezaba a murmurar – y además que yo sepa también te dejo una nota diciendo que nunca volvería no? Miro a Astrid

- como lo supo – murmuro – si- dijo ´- lo ven- grito Mildew - es esto cierto – Astrid pregunto a Gothi, meneo la cabeza diciendo si y empezó a hacer señas y bocón las traduce – pero al dejar a cargo a Astrid ella es la nueva jefa de berk. Saca un recipiente con tinta de su bolsillo y le ase la misma marca como se la hizo a hipo, ahora Astrid era la nueva jefa

Un año mas tarde

Unos barcos se acercaban a las costas de berk –barco a la vista gritaba el vigilante

-Todos a sus puestos- gritaba Astrid el gran barco paro cerca de la costa de es bajaron tres canoas que llegaron ala costa , de ellas bajaron 6 personas con capuchas ,una llevaba una carga la otra un pergamino -esto es berk – pregunto la persona del medio que no llevaba nada – si ,pero quien lo pregunta – decía Astrid - tu eres la jefa – si , pero vuelvo a decirte Quien eres -alzando un poco la voz no le dijo nada solo le entrego la carga que resultaba ser un cántaro y también le entrego el pergamino , Astrid abrió el cántaro y vio que adentro había cenizas , esto le fue raro miro a la persona que le respondió –léelo- refiriéndose al pergamino ,lo abrió decía

Por este medio…. Nuestras mas siseros pésames…. Certificado de defunción…

**Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III…** y los sellos y firmas de varios jefes vikingos renombrados solo lo leyó rápido pero basto para comprender -NO-dijo – - nuestro trabajo termino- dijo el encapuchado – nos retiramos – y se fueron caminando

* * *

**aquí esta después de barios intentos **

**espero que les guste **

**nota para ubicar mejor a Anthony tiene el cabello similar a el de johnny test XD**

**nos bemossss**


End file.
